She's the one
by WarjacinyPP
Summary: Bella wraz z braćmi, Emmettem i Jasperm, oraz rodzicami przeprowadza się do deszczowego Forks. Z racji tego, że żaden z dotychczasowych związków młodych Swanów się nie układał, dwoje z nich postanawiają żyć jako single. Czy przyjazd do nowego miasteczka
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

"_When you get to where you wanna go  
>And you know the things you wanna know<br>You're smiling  
>When you said what you wanna say<br>And you know the way you wanna play  
>You'll be so high you'll be flying"<em>

**Robbie Williams "She's the one"**

**BellaPov**

_Witamy w Forks! Populacja 3120 osób! _

Teraz o 5 osób więcej. Szał, normalnie. Dlaczego więcej? Rodzina Swan właśnie przeprowadza się do najbardziej deszczowego miasta w stanie Waszyngton. Cały czas nie mogę uwierzyć, że rodzice kazali nam się przeprowadzić ze słonecznego Phoenix do tej dziury. Tak, moi rodzice Charlie i Renee tydzień temu oznajmili nam, a raczej sama Renee, że się przeprowadzamy.

Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, nasz dom w Arizonie została sprzedany, więc nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak spakować, swoje manatki i ruszać w drogę. Gorzej było z Jasperem, moim bratem bliźniakiem. Musiał zostawić tu swoją dziewczynę Marię. Są ze sobą już 2 lata. Ja jednak uważam, że oni do siebie nie pasują. Ona jest z nim tylko i wyłącznie dla pieniędzy. Emmett, mój drugi, starszy o rok brat też tak uważa, choć Jazz cały czas temu zaprzecza. Ja z Emmem nie potrafimy znaleźć sobie tej drugiej połówki. Oboje mamy za sobą kilka nieudanych związków. Raczej pisane jest nam życie singla. Ostatnie nasze związki zakończyły się dwa miesiące temu i od tamtej pory zdecydowaliśmy się nie angażować w nic więcej. Mój ostatni chłopak Jacob, zdradzał mnie z dziewczyną Miśka, Nikki. Koniec tego, było, minęło.

Renee gada jak najęta, jak to pięknie będzie w naszym nowym domu. Trzy miesiące temu w Forks była straszna ulewa, która zniszczyła tutejsze liceum. Moi rodzice, gdy tylko się o tym dowiedzieli postanowili pomóc w odbudowie szkoły. I tak miesiąc później szkoła była w całości odbudowana, dzięki moim rodzicom, i pewnej rodzinie Cullenów(oni też się tu przeprowadzają), z którymi moi rodzice się bardzo zaprzyjaźnili. Renee, wraz ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Esme zajęły się wnętrzem szkoły, a mój tata, i mąż Esme nadzorowali robotników na zewnątrz. Czy to nie dziwne, że policjant i lekarz zajmują się budownictwem? Grunt to wszechstronność. Z tego co wiem obaj panowie potrzebowali „odskoczni", od ratowania ludzkiego życia. Wydaje mi się to dziwaczne, ale nie wnikam już w szczegóły. Tak, mój tata Charlie jest jednym z najlepszych policjantów w kraju. Dlatego często go nie ma w domu. Raz w miesiącu odwiedza nas na weekend. No cóż, ja już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, ale wiem, że mamie jest ciężko. A skoro mowa, o mojej rodzicielce, to właśnie zjechała z głównej drogi, do jakiegoś lasu.

-Tu jest za zielono!- Emmett cały czas jęczy. Zachowuję się jak siedmioletnie dziecko, a nie jak osiemnastoletni chłopak. Czasami dziwię się, że jest najstarszy z całej naszej trójki.

-Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz nasz nowy dom. Od razu polubisz tą zieleń. Ja w tym miejscu zakochałam się od razu.- Renee zaraz eksploduje ze szczęścia. Tak moja zwariowana matka jest dekoratorką wnętrz. Czasami nawet strach się bać jej nowych pomysłów.

-Bello, córciu rozchmurz się. Za chwilkę dojedziemy. Jestem pewna, że spodoba ci się twój nowy pokój.

-Tak mamo, na pewno.

Koniec rozmyślania. Jestem Isabella Marie Swan i właśnie zaczynam życie w nudnym i deszczowym Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 1**

_"I just want to feel real love  
>Feel the home that I live in<br>'Cause I got too much life  
>Running through my veins<br>Going to waste"_

**Robbie Williams „Feel"**

**BellaPov**

- Tak mamo miałaś rację, do tej zieleni można się przyzwyczaić...- Emmett, gdy tylko zobaczył nasz nowy dom przestał narzekać na tą całą zieleń. Dom wyglądał raczej jak jakiś dworek czy coś. Był taki jasny i wydawał się bardzo przytulny.

- Renee, czy ten dom nie jest przypadkiem za duży, jak na naszą rodzinę?- pierwszy raz, odkąd wyjechaliśmy z Phoenix odezwał się Jasper . No cóż, zdziwiłam się. Myślałam, że dłużej będzie obrażony na „cały świat" za to, że musiał zostawić tą wredną zołzę.

- Zawsze narzekaliście, że nie macie gdzie robić imprez. Żeby zrobić bibkę, od razu musieliście wynajmować klub. Teraz możecie bawić się w domu.

- Och błagam Renee. Nie mów w „naszym" języku. To dziwne jak twoja matka posługuje się slangiem.- Nie wytrzymałam. No proszę. Nie ma nic gorszego, jak rodzic mówiący „tekściak", „konwy" czy „zaciesz". Och, litości.

- Dobra, dobra lepiej wchodźmy do domu. Musicie zobaczyć wnętrze. Razem z Esme go urządziłyśmy!

- A propos tej całej Esme, to kiedy poznamy jej rodzinę? Ma dzieci?- No tak, Emm musi wszystko wiedzieć.

- Tak, Carlisle z Esme mają dwójkę cudownych dzieci. Tak jak Jasperek z Bellą są bliźniakami i są w ich wieku. Czy to nie cudowne? Będziecie w tej samej klasie. I będziecie bardzo do siebie pasować.- trajkotała jak najęta- O tak! I dacie mi piękne wnuki, ale poczekajcie jeszcze z powiększaniem rodziny. Jestem za młoda, żeby zostać babcią. Mam dopiero czterdzie... Nie ważne. A już mam wspaniałe miejsce na ślub Belli. To będzie cudowne miejsce. Będziesz szła z Charliem w stronę Ed...

- Mamo dość! Po pierwsze nie nazywaj mnie „Jasperkiem". Jestem już dużym chłopcem. Po drugie ja już mam dziewczynę, Marię. I to z nią dam Ci piękne wnuki!

- Braciszku, zostaw wreszcie tą zdzirę. Ona na ciebie nie zasługuje. I związek na odległość jest do du..- oj złowrogi wzrok Renee- jest do kitu

- Bella odpuść sobie. Tyle razy już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Kochamy się, chcemy być razem, a dla Twojej wiadomości nie przeszkadza mi to, że jesteśmy daleko od siebie. A teraz Ci przypomnę, że przed chwilą mama zaplanowała twój ślub z jakimś typkiem. I co Bellusiu, co ty na to?

- Odpie...- znów ten wzrok Renee- odczep się ode mnie i pilnuj własnego nosa, a raczej portfela, bo za tydzień przyjedzie ta twoja dziewczyna i wydasz więcej kasy, niż ja na zakupy przez miesiąc. I nie nazywaj mnie Bellusią Jazz, bo to się dla ciebie źle skończy. I Renee. Tyle razy rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat i po raz kolejny mówię, przestań bawić się w swatkę, bo to zawsze się źle kończy.- oczywiście nie dla mnie, ale dla tego faceta, ale to już dodałam w myślach.

- Dobra koniec. Ja już nie mam zamiaru stać na podjeździe i słuchach tych waszych gównianych kłótni. Jestem strasznie głodny i za chwilę zamarznę.- w tej chwili jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że mój starszy brat ma tak wielki apetyt.

- Tak!- Renee podskoczyła i zaklaskała w ręce- Chodźcie zobaczyć wnętrze domu!

Cały dom jest urządzony bardzo nowocześnie. Wszędzie jest jasno . Salon, jadalnia, kuchnia. Wnętrze jest podobne do naszego poprzedniego domu, ale jednak to jest o wiele więcej miejsca. W Phoenix też mieliśmy duży dom, ale ten jest większy. Moi rodzice zarabiają mnóstwo pieniędzy, dzięki czemu niczego nam nie brakuje. Choć są i minusy bycia takim bogatym. W naszej poprzedniej szkole ludzie kręcili się obok naszej trójki, żeby być popularnym i chwalić się, że należysz do tej lepszej „paki". Rodzice zdecydowali, że powinniśmy zapoznać normalnego życia. Dlatego dwa lata temu zapisali nas do publicznego liceum w Phoenix. No cóż, wyróżnialiśmy się. Ciuchy od najlepszych projektantów, samochody prosto z salonów. Emmett z Jasperem grali w szkolnej drużynie baseballowej. A ja przez tydzień byłam cheerleaderką. Dokładnie przez 6 dni. Po sześciu dniach na jednym z treningów upadłam i połamałam nogę. Myślę, że to i tak dużo jak na mnie. Chłopaki mieli niezły ubaw, jak przyjechali po mnie do szpitala. Później Maria przyczepiła się do Jaspera. A on, jako dobry chłopak pozwala jej na wszystko. Kupuje drogie prezenty, żeby jego „króliczek" miał wszystko co najlepsze. Czasami myślę, że on bardziej dba o nią, niż o mnie. O swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę.

- I jak wam się podoba?

- Renee, ten dom jest boski!- Emm chyba odziedziczył po naszej matce ten entuzjazm. Ostatni raz oczy mu się tak świeciły z ekscytacji, jak mama na wigilię, zamiast 12, zrobiła 18 potraw. Z czego misiek sam zjadł połowę tego jedzenia.- I zobaczcie tę lodówkę!- pisnął jak mała dziewczynka. I w kilku podskokach znalazł się przy niej.

- Emmett! Nie wyjedz wszystkiego! Muszę przygotować obiad na jutro. Przyjedzie tata i zaprosimy naszych nowych przyjaciół.- Renee chyba naprawdę zależy na tych ludziach, skoro dosłownie zabiera Emmiemu żarcie.

- Oj no weź. Głodny jestem. Nie jadłem już-tu spojrzał na zegarek- 2 godziny i 14 minut.

- Lepiej idźcie zobaczcie wasze nowe pokoje. Na każdym z waszych łóżek leży prezent. Jak je otworzycie to przyjdźcie na dół.

Może i jestem siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną, ale bardzo lubię dostawać prezenty.

Moja sypialnia była czarno- fioletowo- biała. Białe ściany z ciemnymi meblami idealnie się komponowały. Miałam fioletowe dodatki, a nad łóżkiem wisiała moja czarno-biała podobizna. Na łóżku leżało malutkie pudełeczko. Otworzyłam je, a w środku zobaczyłam kluczyki i karteczkę do nich doczepioną.

_Musisz czymś dojeżdżać do nowej szkoły córciu! Mamy nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba! Charlie i Renee;)_

W kilka sekund zbiegłam na dół, po drodze zaliczając kilka upadków. W salonie zobaczyłam Emma i Jazza tak samo podekscytowanych jak ja.

- Gdzie jest to cudeńko?- nie mogłam już wytrzymać. Musiałam zobaczyć moje nowe autko.

- W garażu...- teraz to się taka tajemnicza zrobiła. Żebym tylko wiedziała gdzie on jest, to by mnie już tu nie było.

- Tak, a gdzie jest ten garaż?- Misiek już się wkurzył. Nie dziwię się mu. Jeśli chodzi o samochody, rodzeństwo Swan mogłoby zabić. Dosłownie. Emmett kilka miesięcy temu został w szkole zawieszony, bo jakiś typek otwierając swojego gruchota podrapał karoserię jego dziecka. Skończyło się to tym, że ten chłopak wylądował w szpitalu ze złamaną ręką, nosem i siniakami na całym ciele. Oczywiście Charlie załatwił sprawę tak, że Emm nie musiał iść do więzienia za pobicie.

Po tym wydarzeniu na szczęście został tylko zawieszony w prawach ucznia i ta dwu centymetrowa rysa została polakierowana.

- Chodźcie za mną.- coś bardzo tajemnicza ta moja matka...

Po przejściu przez jadalnie i salon doszliśmy do schodów prowadzących w dół, jak mniemam do garażu. Kiedy już zeszliśmy Renee otworzyła drzwi i naszym oczom ukazał się ogromy, przestronny garaż, a w nim stały trzy samochody. Jeep Grand Cherokee, Aston Martin Rapide i BMW X6.

- Ja biorę Astonka!- krzyknęłam uradowana.

- Jeepie kochany, niech Cię tatuś uściska!- Emm przytulił się do Jeepa.

- Tobie synku zostało BMW- Renee puściła oczko Jazzowi.

- Nie będę narzekał.- powiedział mój brat i popatrzył się z taką wielką miłością na to auto.

- W takim razie dzieciaki pożegnajcie się ze swoimi samochodami pora iść spać. Jutro ważny dzień. Poznacie Cullenów i przyjedzie tata.

-Ale mamo...- zajęczał Jazz.

- Już do łóżek!

- Ale samochody...- teraz razem z Emm'em zaczęliśmy marudzić.

- W tej chwili!- oj, niedobrze, uniosła się.

- Branoc- powiedzieliśmy we trójkę.

- Dobranoc dzieciaki.- po czym dało każdemu z nas po buziaku na dobranoc. Wróciłam do swojego nowego pokoju. Wzięłam odprężający prysznic w mojej fioletowej łazience i położyłam się spać.

**EdwardPov **

_Siedziałem na kocu w środku lasu, na jakiejś polanie. Słońce jak nigdy w Forks świeciło. Położyłem się powoli i dostrzegłem osobę o małej posturze, idącą i uśmiechającą się w moją stronę. Podniosłem się z miejsca i podszedłem do tej dziewczyny. I wtedy zobaczyłem najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Miały kolor płynnej czekolady. Mogłem dostrzec jej całą duszę, a to za sprawą tylko jednego spojrzenia. I wtedy zaczęła się pochylać w moją stronę. Nie byłem jej dłużny. I kiedy już miałem zasmakować tych malinowych usteczek, odsunęła się ode mnie i powiedziała_

_-Edwardzie pobudka!_

Zaraz, to nie moja bogini powiedziała, to:

- Edward wstawaj już jesteśmy w Forks!- Alice. Moja siostra bliźniaczka. Kocham ją, ale ona jest czasem taka denerwująca.

- Eddy no , już dojeżdżamy do naszego nowego domu.

- Super Ally. Hurra, tak bardzo się cieszę.- sarkazm, jak ja go uwielbiam.

- Edwardzie wykaż trochę takiego entuzjazmu jak twoja siostra.- Esme tak samo jak Alice bardzo się cieszy tą przeprowadzką. I nie wiem dlaczego, przecież tu jest zimno i mokro, a słońce świeci tylko kilka razy w roku.

- Już jesteśmy.- oznajmił nam prowadzący samochód Carlisle.

No cóż muszę przyznać, że dom jest bardzo nowoczesny. Rodzice zawsze o takim marzyli. Wcześniej w Chicago mieszkaliśmy w typowym amerykańskim domu. No właśnie, Chicago. Przenieśliśmy się z tego cudownego miasta do Forks. Czemu właśnie tu? Trzy miesiące temu ulewa zniszczyła tutejsze liceum. Gdy Esme się o tym dowiedziała kazała wziąć Carlislowi wolne i pojechali do tego miasteczka, aby pomóc w odbudowie szkoły. Z tego co wiem poznali tam rodzinę, z którą od razu się zaprzyjaźnili. Wiem, że Renee tak jak moja mama jest dekoratorką wnętrz. Jej mąż to TEN Charlie Swan. Najlepszy policjant w Ameryce, który zrobił coś więcej niż odebranie złodziejowi torebki, którą ukradł staruszce. A więc nasze rodziny odremontowały liceum. I tak tu się im wszystkim spodobało, że postanowili tu zamieszkać.

- I jak wam się podoba?- spytała Esme.

- Tu jest ślicznie!- pisnęła Alice.

- Masz racje. Tu naprawdę jest ładnie.- przyznałem, po czym przytuliłem siostrę do siebie.

- Dobra, wejdźcie do środka.

Salon jest duży i przestronny, tak jak kuchnia, jadalnia i wszystko inne. Wnętrze jest jasne. Wszystko do siebie dopasowane. Muszę przyznać, że Esme się postarała. Po obejrzeniu naszego nowego domu przyjechała ciężarówka z naszymi rzeczami. A za nią laweta z moim Volvo i Porsche All.

- Eddy samochody przyjechały- krzyknęła moja młodsza o kilka minut siostra- I nasze ciuchy!

- Raczej twoje ciuchy. Prawie cały samochód to twoje szmatki.

- Tylko nie szmatki! Wiesz, co to jest? To są same znane marki ubrań, znanych projektantów! Nie wkurzaj mnie! Jeśli nie znasz się na modzie to lepiej już nic nie mów.

- Och siostrzyczko, tylko się z tobą przekomarzam.

- To przestań, bo to może się dla ciebie źle skończyć.

Po wniesieniu wszystkich rzeczy do domu rozpakowałem swoje rzeczy. Esme poinformowała nas o jutrzejszym obiedzie u Swanów. Po czym wziąłem długą i relaksacyjną kąpiel. Położyłem się do łóżka zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem. Jak tylko zamknąłem oczy zobaczyłem tajemniczą dziewczynę o czekoladowych oczach. Może jednak w tym całym Forks nie będzie tak nudno?


End file.
